A Question, Yeah?
by GrimGrave
Summary: Curiosity does something to the cat. Link wants to know why Ashei adds "yeah" at the end of her sentences. She happily tells him. Crack-fic, OOC. Just something that popped up in my mind.


_Disclaimer_:**_ Legend of Zelda_** and its characters belong to _**Nintendo**_ and _**Shigeru Miyamoto**_. GrimGrave does not own them, nor is he making any money for writing fiction.

**A Question, Yeah?**

Link finished his pint of milk absentmindedly. Another night at Telma's bar without much to do, but a lot to ponder. And milk was one of his favourite drinks after all. It didn't have any side-effects like alcohol, and it made his bones stronger. A drink that allowed him to simply preoccupy himself with as he thought about everything and nothing.

One such question that now had rooted itself in his mind was about his friend, Ashei. The young, female knight that was similar to Link in many ways.

After the fall of Zant and Ganondorf, the two had become close friends and spent a lot of time together. But there was something that Link noticed the more they hung out together, was this.

Ashei always seemed to add "yeah" at the end of her sentences. Nor all of them, but many. Seven out of ten.

What could drive a person to such things? Was it a compulsion? A habit for sorts? The more he dwelled on it, the more he wanted to actually find out!

He drank the last of his milk, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he got up from his barstool. He had to find Ashei and settle this, otherwise he would never get any rest.

He walked through the small corridor at the back of the bar; it was a tavern of sorts, so there was a few guest rooms, but Telma never announced it due to her group spending most of their nights there. Walking up to Ashei´s door with quick steps, he knocked. Shortly after, the raven-haired knight opened up.

"Oh, hi Link. What brings you here?"

"Hi Ashei… Well actually, I needed to talk to you about something…"

"Oh? Do you need me for something, yeah?"

Link felt his eyebrows twitch. "That's exactly what I want to ask you about!" He said, pointing accusingly at the woman. "You nearly always add that _yeah_ at the end of your sentences! What's the deal with that?"

"..Huh?" She replied. "You always say _yeah_, like now! _Do you need me for something, yeah? _Is it a habit of yours or what? I don't even care about the answer, I just want one!"

"..Does it really disturb you that much, ye-… ehm.."

Link stared right into her eyes. "Yes."

The raven-haired woman let out a quiet chuckle. She returned the look, adding her own, sly smirk that nearly sent shivers down the blonde's spine. "Well, since you really want an answer… I'll tell you. Step inside."

"Thank you." Link answered, stepping inside her room. He heard her rapid footsteps closing in from behind.

**::::**

**::::**

Some time later, Zelda and Midna wandered towards the bar, happily chatting. When the war had ended, Midna had allowed to let the mirror remain intact, thus maintaining the link between her world and Hyrule. They shared a few light laughs as they neared the bar, looking for Link.

"Hello Telma." Zelda said with a courteous bow of her head. "Is Link around?"

"Your Highness!" Telma exclaimed, bowing in return. "I think he went to his room. Haven't really seen him since he went out the back." She motioned with her thumb towards the backdoor, earning a nod from the two princesses who immediately went towards it.

"I bet he's sleeping again…" Zelda said with a light giggle. Midna, while giggling, remained rather quiet in her own way. "I've been told he's a real sleepyhead."

"According to Illia, he is." Zelda replied. They walked through the narrow corridor until Zelda stopped them both in their tracks. "… Do you hear that?"

"… The sound of a bed creaking or the sound of a woman indulging herself with pleasure?"

"B-both of them of c-course!" Zelda said, her cheeks aflame. "Its coming from Ashei´s room… Oh Goddesses! She hasn't even closed the door properly!"

"Her loss." Midna said with a snicker, carefully stepping over to the door that was ajar. Zelda, equally quiet, followed her with the intent on dragging her back.

"Midna! You cant spy on Ashei like that! We should at least just close the do- … L-Link..?"

The two women peeked inside, their eyes wide, and bewildered at the sight before them.

"L-Link…? He i-is…"

"Oh wow…" Midna gasped. "Look at them go… If I had known he was packing a second Master Sword…"

Smacking Midna on the back of her head, the two continued to stare in amazement as Link and Ashei continued, all the while Ashei moaned out loud with each thrust.

"_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! YEAH! YEAH!"_

* * *

Just something I quickly thought of and put down on document for the hell of it!


End file.
